Mokoto Yakushi
Mokoto Yakushi (Yakushi Mokoto, ''藻琴) '' An OC that also makes sense of Kabuto's mysterious past. He resolves to find his brother Kabuto, save him from Orochimaru and mend his relationship or die trying. He learned his ninja skills from his adoptive family and the Hidden Cloud ninja acadamy including his medical ninjustu and how to master both of his Kekkei Genkai. Background Mokoto is the younger brother to Kabuto, they were seperated when Orochimaru invaded their village and killed their parents. Kabuto had chosen to leave wwith Orochimaru, unbeknownst to Mokoto, because of his hatred of his little brother, for getting both of the families Kekkei Genkai when Kabuto hadn't received either. Mokoto, thinking Kabuto was abducted, constantly searches for Orochimaru in order to save his lost brother. After Sasuke killed Orochimaru, and word got out obout his death, Mokoto persumed sasuke killed Kabuto as well. In his rage Mokoto left the village in order to get his revenge. Mokoto convinces his old friends from several other villages to capture and kill Sasuke and the rest of team Taka. When the Fourth Shinobi World War began, Mokoto learned that Kabuto was still alive and about his actions. He joined the war with the shinobi nations in order kill Kabuto. Personality Mokoto is joyful and happy on the surface, but secretly blames himself for Kabuto leaving. When he is alone he becomes depressed and may even cry.After he dicovers that Kabuto may have been killed by Sasuke, he becomes engulfed by anger and a lust to kill Sasuke.When he learns that Kabuto is alive he is filled with relief, until he hears about what his brother has done and then his rage is directed towards Kabuto, and his new resolve is to end his older brothers life. Appearance Mokoto has white hair with darker eyes. He wears a light black flak jacket, his village headband around his neck, a purple undershirt. black pants, and wrappings around his ankles. He has black shoes and gloves, a purple cloth sash he wears around his waist and a purple kunai hulsteron his right theigh. When using the Decagan his eyes rmain dark but 10 white outlined circles appear inside his eye 1 in the center and 9 around it. Abilities Mokoto is a Jonin from the hidden cloud village and uses both Wind and Lightning based jutsu. Mokoto, like his brother, is a Medical ninja and is capable of using a variety medical ninjutsu.The Decagan is a complex doujutsu that appears once in every five generations of the Yakushi clan. Summoning Mokoto is able to summon Felines of every kind and every size. The king of the Felines is Ou-Raiga-sama, who is a Liger of enormous size. Mokoto is capable of summoning Ou-Raiga, but chooses to summon smaller felines that can maneuver easier and with a more covert style. Because it takes such a large amount of chakra to summon Ou-Raiga summoning the smaller felines saves chakra and he can summon more at once. Kekkei Genkai Decagan The Decagan allows Mokoto to view the individual systems of an opponent. At a single glance Mokoto can analyze every section and system of several opponents bodies including their chakra systems, and find weaknesses, abnormalities and information that he can use to his advantage.Static style is a Kekkei Genkai that combines the attributes of Wind and Lightning styles. Static Style Static style breaks down matter at a atomic level, and uses the scattered electrons to ionize the surrounding space and increase the power and range of the bolts. The ions that compose the Static bolts break apart atoms by pushing the protons out of the nuclei of any given element which also ionizes the left over neutrons and allows the ions to travel along the scattered electrons. By condensing its chakra and controling its shape statics can be utilized as shields and blades to break down or cut through matter at microscopic levels ,this even includes chakra. Status Shippuden When Mokoto was around 4 years old, his village was attacked and destroyed by Orochimaru looking to get his hands on the Decagan. Orochimaru killed Mokoto and Kabuto's parents because they would not give them their son that wielded the Decagan. Thinking that the eldest boy (Kabuto) possesed the unique eyes he asked him to become his assistant, Kabuto agreed because of his hatred toward his "genius" little brother, without telling Mokoto he left the destroyed village leading Mokoto to believe Kabuto was taken away by force. After the horrible attack was over Mokoto and the other surviving villagers were taken to the Hidden Cloud Village, and the now orphaned children were found homes by order of the Fourth Raikage. A year later Mokoto Joined the Hidden Cloud's ninja acadamy and graduated in less then 3 years at the age of 8. He then joined a team lead by a younger Dodai. Mokoto took quickly to Dodai's lesssons and mastered all his teachings. 2 years after graduating the acadamy Mokoto became a Chunin and began missions to find his brother. A year later he was promoted to Jonin by the Raikage after bringing in an international criminal, during his promotion ceremony the Raikage stated that he could soon be the Fifth Raikage. When word got out that Sasuke killed Orochimaru he persumed that Sasuke had also killed Kabuto, and became furious. Mokoto left the Hidden Cloud to hunt Sasuke down and kill him. He assembled several old friends into a team focused on killing Sasuke and any of his assosiates. The team he created consisted of ninja from many different nations. the ninja are Ketsu Ken a blood manipulating ninja from the hidden stone, Arashi Kyuu a ninja from the Hidden Sand with mechanical limbs which he controls with his infamous blue secret puppetry technique, Hiroto Kasumi a ninja from the Hiden snow who uses frost style to freeze water molecules inside objects and in the surrounding air he can also form his body into a cold fog/mist and pass through objects, plants and animals freezing then completely, Shikura Nara A ninja from the Hidden Leaf who manipulates shadows and can pass through them, and Maye Imari a ninja from the Hidden Grass who can manipulate her chakra into very fine and very sharp threads that are capable of absorbing chakra by pieringe flesh and bone or by weaving threads together into cloth or other substances. Fourth Shinobi World War After war was declared on the 5 Great Shinobi Nations by Tobi, Mokoto discovered that Kabuto was still alive, for awhile Mokoto was relieved to hear that his older brother was okay, but he soon learned about all of Kabuto's evil actions. Mokoto came to the conclution that he should be the one to kill Kabuto, so he joined the shinobi nations in an effort to kill Kabuto and Tobi. He and his team were assigned to the Third Division under Kakashi Hatake, Mokoto's team fought against the resurrected Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and against the resurrected Kage when they were specially summoned by the Raikage(A) and Hokage(Tsunade) to the Kazekage's(Garra) position. After the Battle with the resurrected Kage's Mokoto's team split off to find Kabuto. After fighting their way through tons of White Zetsu Clones they found Kabuto. Due to amnesia of his life before Orochimaru Kabuto didn't recognize his little brother. After their reunion Mokoto attacked Kabuto throwing several kunai and stars, Kabuto summond more corpses to fight Mokoto and his team, but Mokoto quickly vaporized one corpse with his static style and continued to battle Kabuto. After an intense fight between the brothers and no victor Mokoto decided to unleash a jutsu that would end it all, by summoning several felines he started to transform himself into a feline like shape, growing his nails teeth and stripes on his body. He took on his Tiger Sage form and eventually ripped through Kabuto's body only to find that it was a fake body. His team died facing corpses of several exremely powerful ninja, Mokoto would soon die due to the side effect of unleashing the Tiger Sage jutsu, without getting his brother to remember him Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Kumogakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL